Dragonball Destiny: The Elementals Saga
by wockywonder444
Summary: This story is now complete. The last to Chapters' titles don't really have anything to do with the Chapters. Spark does help a little but not much. Thank you for reading this fic. This story takes plave 3 years after the Buu Saga.
1. A New Power

Dragonball LH (Last Hope) 

Chapter 1, A New Power 

This story has alot of characters that I have drempt up and even have my own comic of them so please read and review. 

A New power has arisen from out of no where and the earth is threatened once again. Can the Z-warriors stop this evil? 

_This story was inspired by **TheGodofJurai** who wrote the story, Dragon Ball Legends. He even let me use his idea for the Elementals. If you are going to be reading my fic, Please make sure to read his! _

The two mysterious people flew over the sea and onto an island. It was dark and the night and the darkened moon shone little light. The smallest of the two started running around inspecting the area. "Spark." The older one moaned. "What are you doing?" The little kid stopped and turned to his older brother. 

"Well at least I'm the safe one around here! Come on Shade! You know that there could be strangers here." He was interrupted by his older brother. 

"Spark!" He yelped. "We don't need to worry about anything. Besides, if there was any one, I'd just kill 'm." His dark purple eyes shimmered even in no light. 

"Hmph! Shade! Your so mean!" Shade stared at Spark, 

"What about you?" Spark frowned. 

"Oh shut up!" Spark fired a ball of energy as bright as the sun at Shade. Not suspecting it, Shade took a direct hit and he was knocked into the water. Spark flew off as mad as a taunted bull. 

Goten wiped the sweat from his brow as he sat up from doing sit ups. He and Trunks had been training in the Gravity Room for some time. Vegeta, to their surprise, was helping take care of their new baby that had been born a few months ago. They called him Vygeta. (Veye jet a) "Hey Trunks!" Goten called. "I'm gonna take a breather." Trunks turned around. 

"Me too!" then they exited the training room and headed for the showers. 

Meanwhile Bulma was taking care of Vygeta, and as usual Vegeta wanted nothing to do with him. That is until he was older. "Woman!" He snapped. "Let me go! I need to train!" Bulma turned around and smacked him. 

"Vegeta!" she yelled. "I'm surprised at you! This is your own flesh and blood and you don't even care for it!" Vegeta sat in shock. He smiled. 

"I see your stronger then you look." Bulma smiled back at him. 

"Your not the only one that does some training around here." 

The two boys decided to go back to Goten's house and have a little snack so they flew over there. 

At Goten's house, the boys landed and went inside. Chichi was there with her new baby boy Gotuu. Gotuu sat in his high chair and stuffed food all over his face. Gotuu smiled as he saw the two boys come in. Chi Chi turned around. "Hi boys!" she said. "What are you up to?" Goten stepped forward. 

"Could we have a treat momma?" Chi Chi smiled. She nodded and went to the cupboard and pulled down a jar. Goten smiled at Trunks who was admiring Gotuu. "Trunks come here!" he came and Goten handed him a cookie. "These are Gohan's! He made them yesterday! Well he likes to think that but I know who really made them." Trunks sat munching. He smiled and said, 

"Videl. Right?" Goten chuckled and nodded. 

"By a long shot." And they continued to munch together. 

Spark flew over-sea with tears in his eyes. His brother was such a meany. Spark ever did was.... well he was as mean as his brother. But not anymore! He would be nice from now on. He stopped flying. He looked back and sighed. "Shade..." and with that he flew off to try to forgive himself of all the things he did in the past. 

Meanwhile Shade was recovering from the hard energy blow that had knocked him unconscious. It was a powerful blast, but only because it was a blast of light. Shade new he was the strongest in the universe he didn't have to prove that. But his brother was up there too. He didn't care who it was, he had to be the strongest! Shade threw a stick into the fire and sighed. "I'll get you Spark!" He mumbled to himself. "Elementals are suppose to be destructive beings! But not you! no, you are a kind hearted idiot!" Shade was coming over the land. Shade was going to destroy it. 


	2. Unstopable Evil

**_Chapter 2_**, Unstopable Evil 

Gohan was aroused out of bed by the sound of a crash in the middle of the night. Videl rolled over, undisturbed be the sound. He put his robe on and walked to the front door. He opened it slightly, he peered at into the night and saw a boy lieing on the ground. He rushed out the door and carried him in. 

In the morning Videl came out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes. The stove was on and a pan was frying some bacon. Gohan came out of the spare room and was surprised to see Videl. "Morning dear!" He smiled. "Guess what happened last night." she shrugged. "A found a boy lieing on our doorstep." Videl flinched. 

"A boy!" she gasped. "Where did he come from?" 

"I'm trying to figure that out. He hasn't awoken yet but he should be around any minute." Gohan walked over to the stove and turned it off. He then set the bacon on a plate with some pancakes and toast and gave it to Videl. "What do you want to drink?" 

"Orange Juice, please." Gohan started to poor the drink when suddenly the spare bedroom door creeked open and that boy stretched and yawned to try to get himself awake. Videl set the plate down. "I see you're up." He flinched. He hadn't realize that he was in someone's house or that he had fallen asleep while flying and landed in town. 

"Ah! Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make any trouble. I'll be going now." He started for the door. 

"Nonesense." Gohan stopped him. "We want you to stay. It sometimes gets lonely here." He turned and smiled. 

"I'm Spark." 

"Well Spark, do you live around here?" Videl asked. "I haven't seen you before." 

"I came here fro.... Yeah I live down the road. I just moved in." He studdered. 

"Oh..." Videl looked puzzled. "I hadn't seen any moving trucks." She stopped and stared at his eyes. "Um... your eyes, not the one to point things out, but there is a swirl about them....Your not from here are you." He sighed. 

"No, I'm not... I come from the planet of Elementia, I'm an what is called an Elemental, I came here with my brother who is planning to destroy this planet. He's very evil and was born only because he there was evil in my father. My mother was pure light. They fell in love one day on Elementia, but my father was a little reluctant." 

"Kinda like someone I know." Gohan winked at Videl. "Someone named Vegeta. He and his wife are not that close." 

"We have to stop my brother before he destroys this planet." 

"Why would he want to do that?" Videl asked. 

"He wants to prove his strength. To show everyone that he is the most powerfull being in the universe. But I know that there are greater. My cousins, Pyro, and Hydro. They were even more evil then him. I just wish this evil thing would stop." 

"We know what you mean. This planet has been attacked by many evils each one stronger than the last. First a Say-jin named Raditz who killed my father. Then two more Say-jins which were Vegeta, I've told you about him, and Nappa which my friends and I destroyed. Then there was Freiza, a fowl being who wreaked havic only on a planet far away called Namek which he destroyed. My dad killed him as well. But then he returned as a Bio-Android with his evil father. But a mysterious young man destroyed them easily. Then there were androids. Vile and full of destruction. They were eaten by a creature named Cell who became more powerful when he ate them and became Perfect Cell. I destroyed him in the end. And there are many more that got even stronger, but it would take to long to explain those. As you can see we have not been in peace for awhile. Except these last three years. I've been able to settle down, and get married and try to start a family." 

"Well Gohan you won't be in peace for very much longer. My brother is probably even more powerful then those you have not spoken of. I'm afraid this planet is doomed if we don't do something." 


	3. The Prouler

**_Chapter 3_**, The Prouler 

Trunks rubbed his sleepy eyes as the bright sun shone on his face. The door jolted open, "Get up! It's time for your training!" Vegeta ordered. Trunks obeyed and got ready. 

Bulma was already up when Vegeta and Trunks went into the Gravity Room. She was taking care of baby Vygeta at the time. As she heard the door shut she sighed. "I wish he would go easier on him." she mumbled to herself. 

Goten was awaken by Gotuu's cry. He flipped over and put his pillow on his head. Chi Chi darted in to see what was the matter. "Nothing's the matter sweety. Goten, are you awake." she saw the pillow move up and down. "Hehehe, poor Goten." 

Spark was having a nightmare that night. Shade, his evil brother was out to get him. Sneaking behind him, and using his unique ability to hide in the shadows. Shade was behind him, Spark turned around only to be blasted by his brother's dark energy. 

He sat straight up, dripping in sweat. He brushed his bright yellow hair back and lay back down. He sighed, "Shade...." 

That afternoon everyone met at the park and Spark was introduced to the to boys, luckily they were both his age. Gohan began to do some explaining. "He says he's called an Elemental, aliens that control a certain element like light for his example. He says they come from a planet called Elementia. He and his brother arived here two days ago." 

"Well where's his brother?" Chi Chi asked. 

"That's what we need to find out." Videl said, "Spark told us that he had run away from him because he was planning to destroy this planet. He tried to kill him, but his brother is too powerful for him." 

"So your saying that the earth is in danger again!" Bulma questioned. Gohan nodded. Vegeta smirked. 

"Well then, we'll just have to kill his brother now won't we." he said. 

"Vegeta it won't be that easy." Videl said, "Spark says that Shade is the strongest there can be, at the moment. Spark has seen him blow up entire universes." 

"Heh, I'll crush him like a bug." he replied angrily. 

"Call down dear." Bulma quieted her husband. "There's no need to get yourself worked up." 

"Vegeta listen," Gohan started, "Spark says that he is the strongest on their planet. Elementals are very decieving. They'll play tricks to fool you so they can catch you off guard." 

"How would you know that." Vegeta asked bitterly. 

"Spark knows what his brother is like. He's seen it." 

"Hey watch where your going." The man yelled. Shade turned to look at the man. "Get outa the road you freak." Shade smiled. 

"Who's gonna stop me." 

"Oh that's it your gettin' rammed." The driver floored it only to have his car ripped in half. Shade hadn't moved. He stuck out his hand. Shade shot a ball of energy at the driver blowing him to smiterines, then he walked on slowly. 

Shade was coming. Coming, for Spark 


	4. 3 Vs. 1 Part 1

**_Chapter 4_**, 3 Vs. 1 

Goten, Trunks, and Spark ran into the forest to do a little talking of their own. Trunks had thought that he was just an ordinay kid, so he wanted to show Spark his Strength and Energy. "Hey Spark, look what I can do." Trunks grasped a tree with one hand and lifted it high then threw it to the side. Spark yawned, not meaning to. "What?! You think you can do better." Spark, smiled and nodded. 

"Oh yeah." Suddenly three trees lifted off the ground and were hurdled into space. Trunks' mouth dropped open. 

"I thought you were just an ordinary kid.... guess I was wrong. Wait, I bet you can make an energy ball." Trunks formed an energy ball, tossed a log up in the air and blew it up with the ball. 

"I can do that too. I could level this whole forest." he said. Goten flinched. 

"Do you know how big this forest is!" Spark nodded. 

"But I dunno if I should. The people might get mad." Trunks nodded. 

"I got an idea. Follow me." Trunks lead them to a very large open plain. "Let's have a spar. Me and Goten, verse you. Sound fair?" he smiled. 

"Perfectly alright with me." 

"Then let's go! 

Trunks powered up to Super Say-jin and flew towards Spark. He started to rapidly punch, but was unsucessful. Spark managed to dodge all of the punches with ease. "Trunks duck!" Goten yelled as he fired a massive energy blast. It flew closer and closer to Spark, but he simple smiled. He let the blast hit him. There was a large explosion. 

"Goten!" Trunks began, "Wait a go." As the dust cleared, Spark stood there without a scratch. 

"Is it my turn?" he asked. Trunks gulped. But then readied himself. Spark suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Goten. "Inferno Light!" He yelled as he fired an extrememly massive beam at Goten and Trunks. The sun turned dark, and there was a beam connecting Spark and the sun. The two kids were forced to the ground by the extremely large, and hot beam. When they hit the ground, it exploded. 

A while after the spar was over, they sat around a fire and talked. "Those were some awesome moves Spark!" Trunks complimented. 

"YEAH!" Goten shouted. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. They all turned to see. 

"Well, well, well. What have we here." Spark gasped. 

"SHADE!" A form started to appear. 

"Well, well little brother. I'm here to kill you. And I'm not gonna hold back." 

"You meany! Why would you wanna kill your own brother!" Goten shouted. 

"Yeah." Trunks backed him up. 

"Oh, some friends of yours Spark? Well they will die too." 

"Go away! Leave us alone Shade!" Spark commanded. 

"Yeah right. Prepare yourself! SPARK!" 

Shade is here! 


	5. 3 vs. 1 Part 2

**_Chapter 5_**, 3 vs. 1 Part 2 

"Shade. What do you want!" Spark demanded from his murderous brother he drew ever nearer. 

"Oh something very simple little brother." Shade stuck out his palm, dark energy started to form. "YOU!" He fired it, Spark took a direct hit and was now consumed by a Black Bubble. 

"Spark!" Goten called. "Kamehameha!!!" Goten's beam broke the bubble and he fell helplessly to the ground. Trunks caught him. He lay in his arms limp. 

"Spark! Spark!" Trunks tried to rouse him awake. Trunks turned his glare towards Shade. He set him down. "You! How could you do that! Kill your own brother!" Trunks placed his two hands together. 

"Oh don't worry, boy! He's not dead, just.... Asleep, for a very long time. Well at least until you or anyone destroys me. Or if I let him go." Trunks began to gather energy in his hands. 

"Big.... BANG...... ATTACK!" Trunks used his father's specialty and fired a massive beam at Shade. Shade, blined by the light, did nothing, only took the hit. He was blown away. Trunks turned to Spark, the bubble was gone. He was beginning to regain consciousness. 

"Spark." Goten, ran to his aid. 

"Where's... Shade..." Goten looked over at Trunks. 

"He's dead," Trunks said. 

"Good." They both flinched. 

"You mean you're happy!?" Goten asked surpised. He nodded, but then passed out. 

"Goten, we've got to get him to my house. We can put him in the Rejuvenation Tank." Goten nodded. He took Spark in his arms and they flew back to Capsule Corp. 

Hours after he had been put in the tank, Bulma and Trunks sat beside him waiting for him to wake. Trunks started to fall asleep until he was startled by the jolt from his mother. "Spark!" Spark had regained consciousness. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Trunks rose to his feet. 

"Spark! You're okay!" Spark began to get out of bed. 

"Yeah...." he looked around. "Where am I?" 

"You're at my house" Trunks said, "Me and Goten brought you here after we had that encounter with Shade." 

"Yeah, you looked pretty beat up." Bulma said. 

"Shade was draining his energy." Trunks explained. 

"Well, at least he's dead." 

"I don't think so..." Spark said, they turned in surpise to Spark. "I can still feel him. He was trying to trick you, he let me go so it would look like he was dead, but I know he's not. Although that blast of yours could have knocked him out and he needs time to regain his energy. He can only do that at night. We probably won't be hearing from him for a while." With a sigh of relief Trunks headed to the kitchen to get Spark something to eat. 


	6. Attacked From the Back

_**Chapter 6**_,Attacked From the Back 

The next morning Spark, Goten, and Trunks flew to Gohan's house to ask him a few things. Spark kept on eye out for Shade, he knew he was out there. 

Goten looked over at Spark, "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Just looking...." he relpied. 

"Oh..." He looked puzzledly over at Trunks, who wasn't paying attention at all. He sighed and continued to look forward. 

When they arrived at Gohan's house, they knocked on the door. No one seemed to be home. The three heard a loud bang, they all turned to see the whole Orange Star city in Flames. Spark knew it was Shade. He glared over at the fire, then flew toward it. Goten and Trunks followed. 

When they got there they saw many explosions coming from by the school. They didn't look like normal explosions. It had to have been Shade, and someone else. They ran to see. All three of them were shocked to see Gohan and Shade, shooting energy balls back and forth. Each time they dodged the blasts. Goten looked around. He wisphered to Trunks, "Where's Spark?" Trunks looked around. Then spotted him circling around behind Shade. Trunks grabbed Goten and threw him behind the building they were next to and then followed. Trunks peered out of the corner. Goten was already flying up to the top to help Gohan. Trunks followed. 

Spark crept quietly behind a big pile of rubble. He planned to blast Shade from behind. Gohan had seen him and tried even more to distract him. Spark began quietly climbing the heep of debris. 

"Kamehameha!" Gohan shot the wave directly at Shade, but surprisingly Shade tapped it away no sweat. 

"Is that all you've got! Ha! Cosmic Flare!" Dark fire started to encircle Gohan, he looked at the little balls of fire, suddenly they jolted into him. An immense pain welled up within his chest, Gohan yelled in pain as he felt the fire burn within his body. He began to glow black and became consumed in a dark fireball. The fire ball blew up sending even more pain to Gohan. 

"Solar Javalin!" Spark cried as he fired a piercing beam of light. Shade flinched as he heard that, he knew who it was, and what was going to happen. Sudden pain flew over Shade as he stared at the beam going through him. The light doubled the pain as he tried to cover his eyes but couldn't move because of the pain. 

Gohan regained consciousness and stared at Shade. He had been hit, he knew this was the right time. "Ka....Me...ha.....Me......HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" 


	7. Destroyed?

_**Chapter 7**_, Destroyed? 

Shade gasped trying to get air into his hollow chest. His eyes turned white as his whole body began to glow. There was an explosion, and after the dust cleared, Shade, was gone. 

Could this really be the end. Spark spot firing the beam. He fell backwards in exhaustion down the pile of rubble. He was stopped by a large piece of concreit that he laid his head on. 

Gohan scrambled to his feet. Trunks flew down off the building to help him. Goten flew over to see Spark. Goten held Spark and said, "You did it, he's gone!" A smile went across his face. 

"I know." he grinned. He began to lift himself up. Gohan helped him. 

"You did it, Spark!" he said as he gave him his hand. 

"Wait to go!" Trunks exclaimed from behind Gohan. 

"What about the town?" Spark asked. Gohan shrank back. 

"Oh shoot!! I forgot Videl is at the hospital!" Gohan flew quickly over to the hospital. 

"Oh man..." Spark moaned. "I need to lay down...." and with that he passed out. 

Videl cardled a child in her arms as she lay in the hospital bed. Gohan bursted through the door, and paused. She looked up at him, and noticed the bruises and scars on his body. "What happened!" She began, "You look horrible!" 

"I'll tell you later. Is that our baby girl." Gohan smiled. She nodded, he walked over beside her, Videl handed the baby to him, he tucked him in his arms and rocked her back and forth gently. "Pan, that's her name, Pan. What do you think?" She smiled. 

"That's a fine name Gohan." She said exhaustively. 

Chi Chi rubbed a damp cloth on Sparks face. "I think the best thing to do now, is let him rest, Goten." he nodded at the stern words. He quietly left the room. 

"Well how is he!" Trunks asked eagerly when Goten left the room. He stepped up from the hallway wall that he had been leaning on. Goten shook his head. 

"He's still unconscious, but we need to let him rest." Chi Chi closed the door as she left and walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh Goten, I gotta go. My dad wants me to train with him again. Seeya." 

"Bye Trunks." Goten called. 


	8. A Tournament!

_**Chapter 8**_, A Tournament 

Goten came burting through the door. "Mom, mom! Look! Look!" She set down the plate she was washing and looked down at him. "They're holding a tournament. Oh awesome! And guess what. Trunks entered with his dad! Can I mom! Please!!!!" 

"Oh boy....._I can't believe I'm going to say this_ Alright alright, you can enter. Go down and enter right now as a matter o' fact." Goten stopped and looked at her. 

"Aren't you gonna stop me and make me study?" she smiled. 

"That's what i would do, but I'm in a good mood today. Now go before I change my mind." 

"Alright!!!!" 

"Hey Gohan." Videl called from the living room. "I have a favor to ask." 

"Just a second dear." he came out of the shower and got dressed. He came out. "What is it?" 

"Would you mind entering in this tournament their holding. We're kinda low on cash. Could you just give it a shot?" He smiled. 

"Sure thing. I'll leave right now." 

The stadium was full as usual. Not because of the tournament though. Goten flew down to the short line of people at the registration desk. He was surprised to see Krillen and No. 18. "Hi guys!" Goten called to them. 

"Oh hey there Goten," Krillen replied. 

"Are you both signing up?" 

"Yes." 18 said. "And I'm surprised to see you here too. Your mom let you enter?! Hah!" 

"I was surprised to."Goten said. Krillen had just finished signing the forms and they left. Goten was next. He grabbed a paper and pen. After he was done filling it out. He ran into Gohan. "Gohan!" 

"Hey little bro! What are you doing here?" he said. 

"Entering in the tournament!" 

"Wah! Mom let you!" he was shocked. "Oh well. Well I hope you have a good time." 

"Alright!" Then he flew off. 


	9. Training For Three

_**Chapter 9**_, Training for Three 

"I hope you're ready!" Vegeta shouted. "Because I expect alot out of all who I train with." 

"Yes sir!" Spark said. 

"Now begin!" Trunks and Spark began training. The gravity was set at 100 times earth's gravity for starters, as Vegeta would say. Sit ups, Push ups, one fingured push ups, and much more was being done that day. A couple hours of training had passed and Goten walked in and began training as well. Vegeta made a glare at first, but then figured that Trunks had invited him to train with him. 

Bulma let out a sigh, "Oh Chi Chi, somtimes I think he pushes those boys to hard." 

"I know what you mean." Chi Chi said. "Do you think he'll be that way with Vygeta?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"What should I do about Gotuu?" 

"I don't know. Maybe you should ease up on him and let him choose what he wants to do." Chi Chi glared. 

"Are you saying I'm too hard on my Goten about not fighting!!!!!!" Bulma nodded. Chi Chi sighed. "Maybe you're right." 

Hour after hour passed as they four trained in silence. Vegeta was impressed at Spark and his training, but didn't show it. "Spark! Trunks! Come here. I want you Goten to keep training." He nodded and continued. "I want you two to go out side and have a spar. I need to show Goten a little something." Trunks glared. 

"Dad. What do you mean by that. Don't push him as hard as you do me. Besides, he's not your son." 

"Don't talk to me like that." Trunks hushed himself. "Now go do what I said." They both flew out of the Chamber and in the middle of the air. 

"What do you think he's gonna do with Goten?" Spark asked. 

"I don't know but I hope he's not going to push him harder. Let's go see!" Trunks replied. 

"Uh... Trunks. Do you think that's a good idea?" 

"Sure! Come on." They flew up on top of the Gravity Chamber and looked down through the window. 

"They're not even near eachother. He probably just gave him some stuff to do. But why would he? He's never liked Goten's family before. Hmm... well let's get sparring." 


	10. Clash of the Titans

_**Chapter 10**_, Clash of the Titans 

"Let's go!" Trunks said. Without warning the two charged at eachother. One after another punching and kicking each one dodging it all. 

Inside Capsule Corp: 

"Hey Chi Chi look! Spark and Trunks are sparring. Let's go on the roof and watch." 

Spark landed a punch at Trunks' face. When Trunks regained his senses he tried to kick Spark but his foot was blocked by Spark's arm. Trunks fired a ki blast, but Spark teleported behind him, doing a ki blast of his own. Trunks did the same and kicked him in the back. Sending him flying toward the garden. He stopped himself for hitting the flowers, Bulma cheered. "He's a good boy." Spark flew back up and teleported behind him as soon as he was close to Trunks. Then punched him in the back. He went flying into the ground. "OH great! Another crater to fill." Bulma said. Trunks flew back up and phased out sending the copy of himself straight at Spark. Unknowingly he punched it but it went right through him. He turned around. Then turned back the other way to see Trunks flying at him. He quickly teleported behind Trunks and tried to kick him but he teleported behind Spark. They started to punch and kick rapidly each one missing eachother. 

Finally Goten and Vegeta came out of the Time Chamber. Goten with a huge smile on his face looked up at the guys. He flew up to his mom and Bulma. "Hey mom!" Goten said. "Vegeta says I'm stronger then ever." Bulma jumped. 

"My Vegeta said that? **My** Vegeta said that? Did he help you with your training or something?" 

"Uh-huh." Goten replied. They saw Vegeta go in the house. Before he went in he turned around. 

"You boys can stop now! Come on in and cool down before we start some more training." He called. They both stopped and flew down to the back door. 

"We're you watching dad?" Trunks asked. He nodded and then went inside. 

Later back in the Gravity Chamber, Trunks and Spark continued their training with Vegeta. Goten already left by then to go get his own training with Gohan. "Nine-thousand, nine hundred and ninety-eight. Nine-thosand, nine hundred and ninety-nine, ten thousand!" Spark lay back. He wiped his brow and started doing push ups. Trunks had been doing pull ups. 

"Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine. Ten thousand." He let go of the bar and took a few quick breaths before doing some more. 

"Alright enough." Vegeta said. "Let's see how tough you guys are. I want absolutly no blocking! Understood." 

"Yes!" they both said. Vegeta fired a Ki blast. It blew up as soon as it touched them. When he looked at them there were only a few scratches on both of them. 

"Well... it'll have to do." He said. "You guys can stop now." 

"Alright!" Trunks said. "Come on Spark. Let's go hit the showers." 

"Sure!" he repled. 


	11. Tournament Day!

**_Chapter 11_**, Tournament Day! 

"Trunks, Spark wake up!" Bulma tapped on the bedroom door. They both sat up and rubbed their eyes. They got dressed and went down stairs. "Today's your big day you two." She went over and sat down at the table, and started to feed Vygeta. 

"Yeah! I can't wait. You'll love the tournaments Spark! To bad we have to be in the Junior compitition!" Trunks frowned. "Goten's the Champion this Year. But I'm going to take his place. I'm gonna beat 'm!" 

"Don't get your hopes up Trunks." Bulma replied. "Spark might be you." Spark smiled. "But I'll cheer for you both." 

"Thanks..... mom." Spark said. She began to tear, then turned and fed baby Vygeta. 

"Eat up you two." Vegeta's voice came through the hallway. "We've got to hurry or we'll be late. They want us to meet them at some resturant before the tournament." he said, 

"OK!" they both said. 

At the diner the group sat together at a long row of tables. Bulma stood up. She dinged her glass. "I have an announcement to make that only my family knows." they all stared, Spark stood up. "We've decided to adopt Spark. He's now part of our family." Everyone cheered. 

The line for the Junior Competition was pretty long. Trunks and Spark, impatiently waited their turn. After about ten minutes they were in. 

First up was Spark and another kid. Spark, easily won. Next was Trunks and he won too. They kept winning and winning until there were only two left. Spark and Trunks. "Ladies and Gentlmen. Now what you all have been waiting for, the winner of this match, has to fight our champion Goten! Are you ready boys? FIGHT!" 

"You ready Spark?" Trunks asked. 

"Yeah!" Spark replied. 

"Don't go easy on me, give me everything you got!" 

"Then prepare to lose! Dad gave me some good training you know!" 

"Me too! Alright let's GO!" 


	12. Spark Vs. Trunks

_**Chapter 12**_, Spark Vs. Trunks 

"Yah!" they both said as they charged at eachother. Spark was the first to take the offensice move. He threw his leg at Trunks, (Not Litterally) but it was blocked. Trunks teleported behind Spark and slammed his fist into his back which sent Spark flying into the wall. He teleported out of the dented stone wall behind Trunks and kicked him up in the air. He teleported up and tried to hit him back down to the ring but Trunks teleported behind him. Spark turned and the started rapidly punching and kicking, each one missing its hit. 

As they punched and kicked they seem to decrees in altitude and soon were on the Tournament Floor, still punching and kicking with all they're might. Spark surprised Trunks with a Ki blast, Trunks fell back from the hit, but got back up and started flying toward Spark. Spark knew what was coming, but Trunks didn't know that he knew. Trunks phased out sending a copy of himself towards Spark. He didn't flinch at all. Instead waited for Trunks to show up. Sure enough he did but was surprised to see Spark holding his fist out. He tried to slow down, but at the speed he was going at he couldn't and ran into the fist sending him falling back. But before he hit the ground he kicked Spark up in the air and teleported directly above him. Spark surprised Trunks yet again with a ki blast, only this time he dodged. Spark slowed him self down only to be slammed to the ground, ending up out of the rink. 

"We have a winner!!" The announcer shouted into his mike. "Trunks!!!!" Trunks landed and walked toward the announcer. "Congratulations Trunks! But your real test isn't over. Now you have to match wits with the Junior Champion of this Year! Goten!" Goten walked out of the building as the crowed cheered for their junior champion. Trunks walked over to Spark who was standing by the edge of the rink. 

"Good job Spark!" Trunks commented. "For your first tournament that was great!" 

"You think so?" he asked. 

"I know so. Well wish me luck." he started to walk back to the middle of the rink. 

"Good luck Trunks!" Spark cheered. Then he exited the rink and back to the bleachers with his parents. 


	13. Fight for the Title

_**Chapter 13**_, Fight for the Title 

"Are you two ready?" the announcer asked. 

"Mm-hmm!" they both said, 

"Then let the match begin!!" 

"Well, well, well Goten, I'm going to snatch the title away from you again." Trunks smirked. 

"Yeah right! Let's get this over with so I can have that exibition match with 18. I wanna test her out." Goten said. 

"Hmm, you won't win even if I have my eyes closed." 

"NO more bets Trunks! I want a real match!" Goten commanded. 

"Alright fine. Have it your way. Let's go!" 

They both charged at eachother and started to rapidly punch and kick eachother. As they punched and kicked they greatly increased their altitude and soon were far about the rink. Trunks backed off, then flew at him again and kicked him. It was blocked though, then Goten threw a punch at Trunks and slammed him to the ground. About half way to the ground Trunks stopped himself and fired multiple Ki blast it Goten. He dodged them all and did some of his own firing. Trunks dodged them all then charged for Goten. He phased out sending a copy of himself flying for Goten. Goten kicked at the copy but it went right through him. Looking around he wondered where Trunks went. Suddenly he was slammed to the ground by Trunks. Goten regained himself and stopped before he hit the ground. Then Trunks flew down and kicked him down which sent him smashing into the rink. While in the while Goten charged his power up. "Ka...Me....Ha....Me.......HA!" Goten fired the Kamehameha wave up and Trunks. He easily knocked it away with his hand. Goten jumped out of the whole only to be hit by Trunks into the wall. Trying not to fall, Goten carefully wiggled his way out and push off of the wall flying towards Trunks. Trunks teleported behind Goten hitting him into the Grass. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We HAVE A WINNER!! OUR NEW JUNIOR CHAMPION TRUNKS! Congratulations Trunks! Now what you've all been waiting for the exibition match between our Junior World Champion, and our World Champion No. 18!" The crowd cheered as she exited the building and onto the rink. 

"You ready 18?" Trunks asked. She smirked. 

"You're acting like you're going to win. Just because you beat that Hercule guy a few years ago doesn't mean you'll beat me. But if you insist, let's do it!" 

"Alright! Let the exibition match begin!!!" the announcer shouted into the mike. 


	14. Shade of Doom

**_Chapter 14_**, Shade of Doom 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Our exhibtion match is over and we start the World Tournament in a half an hour. Please make sure to visit the consession stands we have." 

"Congratulations 18." Trunks said. "You beat me." 

"You expected to win?" she asked. 

"Yes. But I guess I was wrong. I underestimated you 18." 

"Well let's go meet up with them and see what they want to do." 

"Yeah." 

"Congratulations Trunks!" Bulma said. "I knew you could win! Spark, you did a good job too!" 

"Thanks!" they both said. Vegeta also congratulated them, surprisingly. 

"Well what are we going to do now?" 18 asked. 

"I'd say let's go get something to eat." Krillin replied. 

"You would say that wouldn't you. You're just like Goku." Chi Chi commented. 

"I can get us free food. And not at those stupid consession stands." 18 said. "At that five star resturant." 

"Well that's nice of you 18." Bulma replied. "Thank you." Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"Let's just get going." he said. 

"I agree." Gohan said. 

"Alright then." 18 said. "Come on." 

A half an Hour later: 

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you would all return to your seats we are about to start the tournament. All participants please come imediently to the locker rooms and prepare to get ready." the announcer's voice said over the intercom. Crowds of people all came in at once to get back to their seats. 

Fifteen minutes later the first match was under way. "And now the beginning of the World Martial Arts Tournament! Our first match is our Champion No. 18! Vs. Linell, a twenty-three year old Martial Arts Apprentice. Are you ready! Fight!!!" 

The battle was on and 18 easily defeated Linell with a couple of kicks. "And the winner is No. 18!!!!!" The crowd cheered as she stepped off the rink. "Our next match is Vegeta, against our newest participant Shadow!" 

"What!" Spark said. "Oh no..... It can't be..... GOHAN! GOHAN!" Spark Closed his eyes. "_Gohan! Gohan! That's my brother Shade! I know it. If you can hear me you've got to win! You can't let Shade win! _" 

"Spark? Are you alright." Bulma put her arm around her son. 

".... Shade.... he's... Alive!" Bulma gasped. 

"Spark are you sure!" 

"He's always wanted to be called Shadow. And that's his Black cape." He pointed down at the figure." Bulma looked at Gohan. He was trembling. Gohan had heard Spark. 

"He's a gonner...." Spark mumbled. 


	15. Light the Way, Spark... Pt. 1

_**Chapter 15**_, Light the Way, Spark... Pt. 1 

Gohan regained his composure and shown sincerity. He stared into the devils eyes which couldn't be seen. The figure started untieing his hood and cape. He threw it to the side revealing his true self. 

"Alright, let the match begin!!" the announcer shouted. 

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Gohan. I remember you. You were the one that I fought in that town." Shadow said. 

"You're not going to win Shade." Gohan said. "How are you alive." 

"When my arrogant brother blasted my with that beam, I teleported away, but to make it look like I died, I shot a beam below me. I teleported to a small island where I deid some intense training and recovery for my wound. Now I'm going to destroy this insignificent planet." 

"Grr.... I'll destroy you once and for all." 

The battle began... 

Shadow teleported behind Gohan and threw a punch, but it was blocked and then he was catapulted up in the air. Then Gohan fired a Ki blast at Shadow. He blocked it with ease and sent a blast of his own back down. Gohan phased out and teleported up to Shadow. He kicked Shadow down to the rink making a large crater. In the crater Shadow started charging up his energy. He walked out of the crater and looked up. "Dark FLARE!!!!!!" Gohan remembered this attack. Before he knew it he was consumed in a black fire. Immense pain flew over him. He began to yell. He threw down his fists and became a super say-jin which disentigreated the fire. "Ah! The gold fighters..... I've heard of them." Shadow was shocked so much that he didn't notice Gohan charging at him. He was messed up in his own confusion. Gohan fired his Masenko beam that seemed to destroy Shadow. But knowing him he wasn't dead. 

"Where did he go?" the announcer asked. "You didn't kill him? did you?" the whole stadium looked around. 

"Heh. You are pathetic Gohan." Shadow came out of Gohan's shadow. "You think you can beat me with those kinds of moves. Even if you are a gold fighter, you're no match for me." 

"Shade! What do you want." Gohan shouted. 

"To rule this low life planet." 

"Why do you want to if it is a low life planet." 

"It won't be when I'm done with it." He charged for Gohan. He teleported behind Shadow and kicked him in the back. Shadow went flying toward the people. He shot a beam to destroy the bleachers so he wouldn't touch the outside. Hundreds of people died. 

"You monster!" Gohan shouted. "MASENKO HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan fired his Masenko beam at it's highest peak of power. Shade teleported back to the rink, but didn't manage to dodge the attack. "You're mine Gohan! You're all mine. DARK FLARE!" 


	16. Light the Way, Spark... Pt. 2

_**Chapter 16**_, Light the Way, Spark... Pt. 2 

Last time: The tournament had begun and Gohan stepped out unto the rink. His opponent, nick-named Shadow, was a fierce fighter, Gohan could tell. Spark knew right away who Shadow really was. His evil brother, Shade. Now Gohan and Shade are locked in a fierce battle. Who will win? 

Gohan saw the dark fire coming. He powered up and shot it away with a Beam. "You're losing your touch, Shade." Gohan commented. Gohan transformed to SSJ2, to SSJ3. Shade wiped blood off of his lip. Shade had cuts and bruises all over his body and ached horribly. 

"Yah!" Shade fired a crimson beam at Gohan, but it bounce right off Gohan. He teleported behind Shade and kicked him up in the air. He then teleported above Shade and punched him back down to the ground. Shade hit the rink, forming a crater. He began to fire multiple black balls of energy at Gohan. He dodged them all, then fired his own rain of energy. Unable to move Shade got hit by all the blasts. He lifted himself up and began to walk out the crater. "You leave me no choice Gohan." Shade looked up at Gohan. He began to descend to Shade. He laned a few feet from him. 

"Give it up Shade." 

"Oh don't worry. You're not going to win, and neither am I. But I ge the pleasure of seeing you DIE!" he smirked. 

"Oh my gosh. He's going to do it." Spark's eyes grew as wide as they could as Shade began to glow. "Mom! WE've got to get out of here now!!!!!! Shade's gonna blow the whole place up." Bulma gasped. The ground started rumbling and debres from inside the craters flew up in the air. "_Gohan... Shade's going to self-destruct. You've got to get out of there now!_" Shade warned Gohan telepaticly. Gohan flinched. 

"_Then there's only one thing to do._" Gohan said back. Shade's eyes turned dark red and his hair turned white as his whole body began glowing gold. Gohan grabbed Shade and flew and flew as high as he could. Chi Chi cried from her seat for she new what was going to happen. Goten and Trunks flew up to try to help, but it was to late. The sky was brightened and a huge flash of light enveloped the sky. Everyone stared inconfusion as the two boys flew back down. It was the end. It was over. Shade's reign of terror was put to an end, for good. 

Well how'd you like my story? This was my first DBZ fic, so I hope everyone liked it. The sequel is already in production and should be coming soon. I want to thank all the people who reviewed this story, especially karigan who has been a loyal reviewer. 

**Prologue.....................End**

It is now seven years after Shade was destroyed. Gohan was revived and Trunks, Goten and Spark, are now 17 years old. The new heros, are three of a kind. Gotuu, Pan, and Vygeta. See them in the next story as kids battling to save the world once more. 


End file.
